


space in my head

by adorelaughsmile



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorelaughsmile/pseuds/adorelaughsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stepped into his life only at the age of 5 years old.  Over time, she found herself having strange purple glows around the tips of her fingers. She has the powers of Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Magic, Molecular Manipulation, Mass Manipulation, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Superhuman Mentality, Healing Factor, and Teleportation.<br/>In the year of 2008, Tony Stark became Iron Man. His precious daughter doesn't even remember her mother. Tony Stark told her about the story of Howard Stark and the super soldier Steve Rogers. She was totally amazed and listened to every word he said.Tony Stark knew it was time for her to actually go to a school where she could make friends. He put her in Riverdale Private School in New York City. Tony's daughter had become best friends with Nadia. During the time she spent training with S.H.I.E.L.D. she met Carly Barton; the oldest child of Clint Barton and the became best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother Dearest

Aanke, the goddess of beauty. She knew well that she was beautiful. She would always hear people complement her as she would walk around the castle. Some might say she's very cocky with her looks. If it wasn't her looks that would kill you, it would be her brothers Loki and Thor. She's the youngest of the 3. If she would have a problem with anyone, your destiny is death by Thor or Loki. Everyone always looked at her beauty, but she was smart too. She just didn't like people knowing how smart she was. Aanke had always questioned the life on Midgard. Every time she would ask her father Odin if she could go to Midgard, he would refuse to let her go. 

She tried to convince Thor to get Odin to let them both go, but even her brother told her no. Aanke had even thought about asking Loki, but Loki barely lets her do anything. He does enjoy her adventurous spirit. Aanke asked her mother Frigga if she could go to Midgard. Frigga had loved the thought of her daughter wanting to go to different realms, but it wasn't safe for her. Sif had been the one to teach Aanke how to fight and take care of herself. Sif had told Aanke that her looks could put her in danger. Sif was only a few years older then Aanke.

Little did everyone except Odin know, Aanke's destiny was for her to die from the Space Infinity Gem. Thanos was to send one of his own out on a death mission. His soldier was to go and attack Aanke with the gem and kill her and the baby no one knew about except Thanos. Oh how that is interesting. A baby? When would have that happened? Is the father someone in the castle? A guard? No and no. Aanke had finally got her wish. She had snuck out and convinced Heimdall to let her go to Midgard. She was super excited to be there. She learned that humans on Midgard actually call it Earth. She had learned she was New York City. She met someone on the street who had actually studied and believed in Norse Mythology. Her name was Kylie and had let Aanke live with her for a while. After a few months of living in New York City, Aanke had went home with someone. That someone was Tony Stark. Let's just say that little Avalon Stark created made that night. 

 

Aanke had snuck out of Tony Stark's home and went back to her friend Kylie's. Aanke knew she had to go back to Asgard. Heimdall had sent her back and she stood on the Bifrost looking around to see Sif and Thor. Sif stood looking angry and Thor looked disappointed in Aanke. They had walked her back to the castle and Aanke knew a harsh punishment was ahead. Odin was angry at her for disobeying his orders, but happy to see her alive. He had sentenced her to be locked into her bedroom for 7 months. 

A few days had pasted while Aanke suffered boredom in her room. There was a knock at the door and Frigga stepped inside. 

"Hello mother." Aanke said as she brushed her long hair.  
"I know about your secret, Aanke." Frigga sat on her daughter's bed.  
"I don't know what your talking about." Aanke looked away.  
"You're pregnant. I can tell." Frigga told her.

Aanke looked down and a tear slipped down her face. It was true. 

 

8 months later 

Frigga had let Aanke walk around outside and one of Thanos' men had jumped down with the purple space infinity gem. Frigga and Aanke walked down a garden path. The Sneak ran down and grabbed Aanke touched the stone to her skin. The Sneak grabbed a knife out of his jacket and stabbed himself in the chest. Aanke fell back while Thor and Loki ran out to her. They brought her inside while she was in a deep sleep, but they didn't know how bad the mental pain was. She was laid down onto her bed and Frigga stayed by her side. Odin had already knew his daughter's fate and he couldn't do anything to change it. Aanke sat up and screamed in pain. The stone caused her to go in labor and the pain was mad. She pushed and pushed and pushed to give birth to her new baby girl. The nurses is the room took the baby and left to care for her. Frigga noticed how weak Aanke was. 

"Teach her about Asgard and her family. Have Heimdall send her to her father when she's 5." Aanke stuttered.  
"I promise." Frigga said and Aanke went still.


	2. Life as Stark

Everyone thinks for some reason that being a Stark would be the greatest thing ever. Yes it has it’s ups and downs, but you always have a chance of being kidnapped just so your kidnapper can get a large amount of cash. You witness your father lose his mind multiple times in one day just because someone in the company screwed up. Sometimes you hear an explosion once a day just because one of his suits malfunctioned. You might be lucky and hear a ‘son of a bitch’ sometimes. It’s a daily routine for my father. Everyday it’s wake up and go to the specialized closet my father built. Walk in and look around to choose the perfect outfit and the perfect shoes. Usually I do my makeup, but it all depends on how tired I am that I decide to do it. Go to the elevator and go upstairs to the living room and kitchen and find my dad pouring coffee which who knows how many cups he has drank. He usually looks tired as hell and ruffles my hair that he knows pisses me off every single time. I usually end up having to go back to my room to fix my hair. I always wait for my partners in crime to head to the building and then Pepper takes us to school. 

 

One of the parts of being a billionaire's child is having to go to some private school just so you’re” more protected” , but that’s so false. Kids would always ask if their parents can get some type of job at Stark Industries. Every single time the answer would be ‘no.’ They would always roll their eyes and walk away. Sorry folks, but seriously it takes a lot to work at Stark Industries. Not an easy job. It always sucked going into school in the mornings. Pepper always me taken to school in the limo my dad gave her for one of her birthdays. People would always stop and stare as we would get out. Seriously I was 10 years old. I did not need to be taken to school in a limo. That’s a bit much. School was always annoying because I was just a kid and I had people at a private school still staring at me. Yes I’m Avalon Stark get over it folks. I’m just like you well kinda. That’s the thing. I’m not really normal. I’ve always been different, some might say dangerous. 

 

You see the problem with me is I have this special glow around me. I have the ability to move things with just moving my fingers a certain way. It all started when I was younger. I can’t remember anything starting at the age of 5. I don’t know who my mother is all I know is I showed at the front steps of my dad’s house and told him he was my father. He didn’t believe me so he had my DNA tested to make sure. Yes that kind of hurts that my father didn’t believe that he was my father, but if I was in his position and learning that I had a kid I would have the DNA tested too. I remember Pepper saying that she could see the resemblance between us. We had the dark features. As I grew up, I had started getting a violet energy around my hands and I had to hide it from my dad because he would freak out. A group named S.H.I.E.L.D. learned about me and got on my trail. An agent named Phil had confronted me and said that he knows people who could help me. Of course I was only 8 years old and no one else had knew about my strange condition. I had agreed and S.H.I.E.L.D. did help me control it and I was 8 year old S.H.I.E.L.D agent soon enough. S.H.I.E.L.D. had than trained me for everything I need to know, but they had never sent me out on any missions because of being so young. 

During the time I started to be able to control my powers more. Was it easy? No it wasn’t. Sometimes it hurt trying to contain them. S.H.I.E.L.D started setting goals for me. They would give me a 3 day time to not use my powers and they would run tests on what that does to me. Of course my dad would question where the hell a 10 year old is going other than school. Little does he know that I had became friends with two other small agents my age. Their names were Nadia Fury and Carly Barton. I learned that Nadia Fury was Director Nick Fury’s only daughter so he was definity protective over her. Carly Barton is actually Clint Barton’s oldest daughter. She has the same technique as he does with a bow. We use to piss Director Fury off because Nadia and I would throw things and have Carly shoot them down.


End file.
